


Unlawful

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-04
Updated: 2004-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy gets pulled over while driving with Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlawful

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

A/N - I just adore feedback. Take two seconds and drop me a line?

\-----

Billy doesn't think he should be the one getting in trouble here. Not at all. This entire thing was in no way his fault and he makes sure Dom knows it as he glares across the front seat at him.

_Tap tap tap._

Billy rolls down his window.

"G'mornin Officer."

"License and registration please."

Billy nods and then lifts his hips up off the seat to grab his wallet from his back pocket. The fact that he has to thrust his hips in order to get his license for the police officer is quite ironic really. He suppresses a smirk and reaches across Dom's lap to get to the glove compartment. His elbow rubs against the bulge in Dom's pants and again, the irony is almost enough to cause Billy to laugh out loud.

He hands the officer the two items and throws a nervous glance at Dominic who is sitting perfectly rigid, staring straight ahead.

The officer looks over the license and registration, comparing information before ducking back down to look at Billy through his window.

"Have you been drinking, sir?" The question doesn't surprise Billy.

"No, Officer. Ah _h_ aven't _h_ ad anything tae drink today." Billy is sure to send a lot of air out of his mouth and into the officer's face as he pronounces his H's. He wants the man to be sure he is telling the truth; getting a ticket for driving under the influence is no joking matter.

The officer ducks down a bit lower to look across the front seat to Dom who is still staring straight ahead. Billy thinks he looks pretty fucking guilty, as he should. Seeing nothing of interest, the police officer directs his attention back to Billy.

"I pulled you over because you were swerving all over the road back there."

Billy nods. He should think so.

"And you were also doing about 20 miles _under_ the speed limit."

This gets a reaction from Dom. He tries to stifle a chuckle, but Billy hears it rumbling in his chest. _Wanker._

"Sorry about that, Sir. My friend here dropped his em- lighter. And em- he has a bad back. Ah had tae get it for him and Ah guess Ah lost sight of the road for a moment. It won't happen again." Billy gives what he hopes to be his best innocent and sincere smile.

It works. The officer smiles back, giving a small nod before returning Billy's license and registration.

"It's early and the roads are empty so I will let this one slide. Tell your friend to keep a better hold on his uh- lighter. And next time, pull over before searching the floor for it." With that, the officer tips his hat and walks back to his car.

The second he drives past in his car, Dom erupts into a fit of laughter.

"You almost got a ticket for going too slow?!"

"Fuck you Monaghan. Ah'll have you know Ah was going slow so no one had tae scrape our bodies off the road after we crashed." Billy tried to hide his amusement, but it didn't work. "It's your fault anyway!"

"Like hell it is!"

"You cannae deny it! How the hell was Ah supposed to keep my eyes, let alone my mind, on the road with your mouth around my cock?!"

Dom chuckled and pretended to wipe something off the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. "You're the one that asked about road head."


End file.
